Luffy's Adventure While Training
by Fenrir The White Wolf
Summary: Warning! This does not really happen in the series and it pretty much completely different from the story line. Now that that's outta the way; This story is about Zoe and a man that is only called The Shade. You have to read the story to find out. :) Luffy and crew are also in this story, but at the beginning it's only Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, now how to start this…Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece or anything affiliated with that except the characters I created. I hope you enjoy my story! Comment if you like; any help or tips will be appreciated!

Narrator POV:

One morning, as Zoe was headed toward the harbor to pick up her supplies for the next few days, she looked out into the harbor, gazing at the beautiful colors of the early morning; she noticed something that would change her life as she knew it. She saw a small cutter in the harbor that she had not before, but her attention was soon elsewhere as she looked at all the different produce available in the market. There were all kinds of exotic fruits and vegetables, so much so that she was always trying new things every time she came here. She could spend hours at the harbor. It was the only escape from the monotony of life like a hermit, but she knew that she would have to return eventually, so she gathered up all her supplies and headed back to the hills.

Hmmmmm...Zoe...She definitely wasn't the tallest thing ever, about 5' 4", small framed and hard to notice except her blond hair and blue eyes that would shine like the sun, but were dimmed by pas circumstances in her life. But she continued on like a slow moving turtle, ever moving, even if it is slowly.

As she was walking toward her cabin near the top of a hill overlooking the ocean she saw a giant marine ship heading toward the harbour. Terror entered her heart as she thought,

"Why are they here? They never come here! I gotta get outta here!"

Unknown to her, some men had already landed and were heading toward her cabin that very moment.

She ran into her house grabbing her backpack, searching frantically for things she would need when she ran into the hills, when suddenly a loud bangin came from the door, and a heavy gruff voice said, "Zoe! We know you're in there! Come out and nobody will get hurt."

"You must be daft if you think I'm just gonna waltz out there like a ballerina." She muttered to herself and ran out the back door...and into a giant marine's arms. He picked her up like a sack of potatoes and headed around to the front yard. When the big man got to the front he set her down in front of the man who looked like he was the leader. The leader spoke, "Well, well, well, we meet again, Zoe," his voice sounding like a snake's. Zoe was about to spit out a reply when a voice called out from the path going to her cabin, "Hey, you must think it's funny to pick on a girl barely half your size, don't ya?" The voice eventually produced a small boy with a red vest on with blue pants, and strangely, a straw hat. The leader of the marines, looking flustered and angry, yelled back at the boy, "And who do you think you are, interfering in Marine business?"

"Oh, you're marines, are you? Well all the more reason to interfere, because you guys killed my brother."...

That's all for now! I hope you enjoyed!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello once again and welcome back! Sorry I'm not on much to do this and...yeah. Anywho, heres the next chapter!

Then the strange boy proceeded to knock out all the marines as Zoe looked on with surprise. The boy was made of rubber and knew how to use this ability well. Zoe hadn't seen a devil fruit user until this strange boy is his strange outfit came there. Then it clicked! She finally figured out who in the world would come to save her and fight off the marines. She was watching the famous Monkey D. Luffy single-handedly fight off 2 dozen marines.

'But why was he fighting for her?' that question among others rattled through her brain as Luffy moped up that last marine that hadn't run away. After he had finished he walked up to Zoe, stuck out his hand a said,

"Hi, I'm Monkey D. Luffy. Want to join my crew?"

'Wow,' she thought to herself' Straight to the point.' as she shook his hand in agreement.

"We should probably get out of here because their buddies will come looking when they don't turn up." He said gesturing to the unconscious bodies around him.

"Yeah probably." Zoe replied and followed him toward the harbour. At the harbour Luffy had a small cutter he used to get around from island to island. She helped him load up the supplies he had gotten and they shoved off out into the sea.

When they had been at sea for about an hour, she was bursting with curiosity about their destination, so she asked,

"Where are we going?"

"A island I heard about that would be a perfect hideaway. It's name is...Sahara." He said.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, and welcome back! Please, if you have any comments about this or any questions or even a plot idea, don't be afraid to send me a message! (Sorry if you think the island name is corny :/ )

They arrived at the island without any troubles, but they had nowhere to stay. And when Zoe found out about this small fact...well...

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" She yelled.

"I told you." Luffy said.

"Whaddya mean we don't have anywhere to stay?!" She wasn't yelling now but it wasn't much of an improvement.

"Don't worry about it. I'll fix it." He replied.

They had dropped anchor near a deserted stretch of beach.

"Ok, one question," Zoe asked, a little more calmly, "Why are we docking here and not at the harbor."

"The town we are going to is inland and no other way to get to it." He said matter of factly, "And on that note, LET'S GO!" and he promptly jumped into the water.

*SPLASH*

"Hey! Are you some kind of idiot?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING JUMPING INTO WATER?!" Zoe roared at him as she dragged him onto shore.

*glub* was all she got from him, as he was half-unconscious because she beaned him over the head with a bag. Soon they got everything sorted and started heading inland. They crested the top of a beach and Zoe finally got a good look at the island. She groaned.

"So many dunes," she said sounding tired already.

They continued walking for about an hour and the had just gotten to the bottom of a massive dune, and when she looked up the hill, she saw a man standing there, staring at them.

"Luffy," she whispered.

"Whaaaat," he said sounding annoyed.

"Look," She whispered and pointed.

He looked up the hill and saw the man. He narrowed his eyes, the sun was behind the man so all they saw was a silhouette. Then as suddenly as he appeared he was gone. Zoe saw a flash come down the dune and turned to talk to Luffy, when everything slowed way down, and what she saw during this, time warp, we shall call it, scared her to death. She saw the strange man about to punch Luffy in the face. She finally got a good look at him. He was tan, no surprise there, and he had a scarf wrapped around his neck and head like a turban. Long, dark hair covered most of his face. Then suddenly time sped up again, and Luffy went flying backward and hit the dune behind them with a loud *SMACK*. The man took his place but was looking at Luffy. He spoke.

"You are not welcome here. Leave at once."

Luffy had gotten up out of the sand dune he was in and looked at the man.

"Ok, that's it buster! You're toast!" He ran toward the man fist ready. Suddenly the man disappeared and reappeared back at the top of the dune.

"That was your final warning. Now you will die."

Uh-oh! Stay tuned for the climax!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Again and! Please review and tell me what you think of the story! Sorry I haven't done anything thing in awhile, been busy. :/ School and sturff… Try to make it up to you by doin a looooooong one.**

**WARNING! I AM LOOPY! (shoulda told you that awhile ago.)**

**Sorry if the POV's seem kinda strange **

**HERE YA GO!**

Suddenly the man disappeared from view and replaced by a tsunami of sand heading straight toward them! Zoe screamed as the wave collapsed upon them. She heard Luffy calling her name, when she blacked out.

"Ughhhhh...Where am I?" Zoe asked as she came to. She looked around and saw that she was in a small room with blue walls and a black ceiling. She tried to sit up and found that she couldn't due to a large flare of pain in her mid-section. Suddenly Luffy appeared in the doorway.

"Wow, you look terrible." He said with worry.

"I feel terrible," She replied, "What happened? I don't remember much."

"Wasn't much to remember," Luffy said, "All of a sudden we were going to be buried in sand and as it came over it seemed to avoid us in a perfect dome around us. But then you passed out, so I had to drag your sorry but outta there through several feet of sand." He said with a frown.

"Well, I guess I owe you for saving my life." She replied with a half smile. He smiled back. "Sooo…Where are we?"

"In an apartment in the city I got. This is gonna be our base of operation's as I train you." He told her. "I'll let you get situated, come out to the kitchen when you're ready." Then he left, and I sat there thinking about the events of the past day. I eventually got up and explored my new living space. I had a window behind the bed-stead and I swear you're gonna think I'm crazy but I'm not, but I could swear on a stack of Bibles that I saw someone in the widow out of the corner of my eye, but when I looked, no one was there!

I eventually got the room situated and headed out to the kitchen, where Luffy was waiting.

"Well are you ready to start training?" he asked.

"As forward as ever," I mutter to myself, and he must not have heard me because he yelled in my face, "GOOD!"

So they left the house and Zoe got a good look at where they were situated. The were in a stereotypical one level house on the edge of town, so their backyard was the desert on the island. Luffy started walking out into the desert and Zoe followed after him.

After they had walked a while, she asked him a question, "Do you think its a good idea to train out here? I mean after what happened with that guy that almost killed us…"

"It'll be fine," was all he had found a small ravine to train in Then he began training her how to fight and how to win. It was a gruelling process, but she learned quickly, she had to or she would die.

**1 Year Later**

Luffy and Zoe had just gotten to the ravine and started training. Luffy was teaching her how to dodge, and was throwing punches at her. All of a sudden, a voice called out from the edge of the ravine to them

"Luffy!" It called. He stopped short and he saw Zoe's face when she looked up to the at the ridge behind Luffy. It was pure terror and shock, and her mouth dropped open slowly. He turned around slowly and saw why she was so scared. The ridge was lined with cannons pointed straight at the with what seemed like an army ready to slide down and attack them.

The voice called out again, "Luffy, you have ten seconds to answer me or you will never see your precious friend again." Luffy heard Zoe scream that was cut off mid way and turned around to see what had happened to her and saw the mystery man holding a knife to her throat and a hand clamped around her waist. Luffy's frown turned to a snarl as he turned back to the ridge, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!" He yelled up at them.

"I knew you had been training here for quite some time now, and I found out about your bounty." Luffy saw who was talking and saw him smirk. The man continued. "I am afraid you have been a nuisance and must be killed." He raised his hand and just as he was about to give the signal to fire, Luffy heard a voice behind him

"No." was all he heard. All of a sudden the man had disappeared and the army started to suddenly fall into disarray. Luffy tried to see what was going on but before he could the mystery man appeared in front of him and told him, "We need to leave. NOW!" Luffy didn't get a good look at him because he disappeared and Luffy heard a voice over his shoulder, "RUN TOWARD THE HARBOUR! IT'S OUR ONLY CHANCE TO MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE!" So Luffy ran for his life. It was the one time he actually listened to an order.

They ran for their lives and when he got to the harbour and jumped on his ship and found the mystery man there with Zoe. Zoe was unconscious, but bleeding. "A bullet grazed her before I could stop them. Help me with her."

Luffy looked at him strangely and asked, "Why are you of all people concerned with her safety?"

The man looked at him and Luffy finally got a good look at him, he was tan but wore a scarf that wrapped completely around his forehead and mouth. He had blue eyes that sparkled and was almost 7' tall. Then he replied.

"Because,... She's my sister…

**BA BA BA BUM!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
